In love with a Stranger
by BlackButterfly1223
Summary: Cameron gets drunk and has sex with a stranger from a bar but soon finds out that this stranger isn't a stranger at all. ThirteenXCameron
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first House story. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1- A night to remember**

Cameron put down her empty liquor glass. She sighed losing count a long time ago of how much she had. She smiled as the bartender put down another glass for her. This one was to Chase for making her so miserable and heart broken. Two years together and this is the way he leaves it. She threw her head back as she drank her glass.

A girl sat down next to her and order a beer.A Bernette with blue jeans a black shirt and a blue jean jacket. Cameron pulled out her wallet and open it to see she didn't have enough on her to pay for the drinks she had. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I go it." She looked over to the girl. She recognized her from somewhere but she was to drunk to remember. She only nodded her head as the girl pulled out her wallet. Cameron didn't really care about where she knew her from but she liked her. She was paying for her drinks. She paid for her drinks and Cameron stared at her. "You want another?" She asked with a smile. She nodded and the girl bought her another drink.

The bartender placed it in front of her as he gave the other girl another drink. "Thank you." Cameron said. The girl nodded her head as she sipped her own drink. Cameron couldn't help but to keep looking at her. The girl looked at her and smiled.

"It's o.k. I'll pay for whatever you want to get. I'm going to be here for a while." She said with a chuckle. Cameron nodded her head again as she sipped her drink, not drink this one as fast as the others. They had started a conversation but Cameron wasn't hearing a thing the girl was saying. She just stared at her. She looked so familiar. Where did she know her from?

"You know your pretty." Cameron said after they had a couple of more drinks. completely giving up on where she could know the girl from. The girl almost as wasted as Cameron now. Cameron wasn't planning on staying a whole another hour but time just seemed to slip away as she talked with the girl.

"Well thank you. Your not half bad yourself." She said her hand coming up to touch Cameron's arm. They continued to stare at each other. The girl's thumb rubbing stroking Cameron's skin.

"Can I kiss you? I never kissed a girl before." She said bluntly. Cameron was never so straight forward but she couldn't help her self words just came out of her mouth.

"Knock yourself out," She said as she leaned into her and presses her lips to Cameron's in a soft kiss. Her lips lingering. She pulled away and Cameron licked her lips before leaning back into her and kissing her this time with forces as she slipped her tongue into her mouth. The girl kissed her back as Cameron cupped her face. The kiss deepened. The girl bit on her lower lip and Cameron moaned and sucked on her upper lip. Her tongue found the girls again and they began to deal. the bartender smirk as he watched the to girls make out as lot of another drunk guys did. It wasn't everyday you got entertainment like this.

--

The next thing Cameron knew she was inside her apartment against the door. It so dark she could couldn't see a think but she felt soft yet forceful lips against her own.Their tongues meeting as soon as she opened her mouth to let her in but all Cameron could taste was the liquor that they both had consumed. She was surprised they had made it to her apartment at all or that she didn't throw up yet.

Cameron's leg rapped around the girls waist as they grind-ed against her door. The girl help her leg up while the other one made it's way up Cameron's shirt. Her hands felt like fire to Cameron's skin but she liked it. Her hand cupping one of her breast and she squeezed it before rubbing her thumb over her nipple threw her bra and Cameron ached into her touch. The girl's lips on her neck and going down to her collar bone sucking on it. Cameron heard herself moan as she ran her fingers threw the girls dark hair. The other hand gripping the door knob tightly.

She knew this was wrong. That she shouldn't be doing this. But she needed it. She needed something and right now this girl was giving it to her. She didn't care about what it would be like tomorrow as long as she got Chase out her head tonight. She wanted this girl now. Cameron wasn't into girls like this. She really wasn't but one time couldn't hurt. Right?

The girl laid Cameron down on her bed and pulled her shirt up over her head. She kissed her down her chest and to her belly button. Cameron closed her eyes and arched her back. The girl undid her pants and pulled them down. She threw them off the bed and softly kissed the insides of Cameron's thighs. Cameron moaned and ran her fingers threw the girl's hair again. She moved back up her body and kissed Cameron hard on her lips forcing her tongue into her mouth, being much rougher them she was 2 seconds ago.

Cameron took the girls jacket off and threw it somewhere in the room. She took of her shirt and kissed her skin. She head the girl moan before she pushed her back down on the bed. She pulled of her panties down slowly and smiled as she slipped her hand down in between Cameron's legs who gasped and closed her eyes.

The girl barely had a finger in her and Cameron shivered. Goosebumps going up her body at the girl's touch. She pulled the girl down on top of her already digging her nails into her back. "Please." She whispered raising her hips. The girls pushed them back down to the bed. Cameron felt her slip her finger inside slowly before she started to pump in and out her at a slow pace. "Faster." Cameron moaned. The girl did as she was told and moved faster slipping another finger inside of her.

Cameron rapped a leg around her waist as the girl pumped in and out of her hard her hips also slamming down against her. Cameron's nails going deep into the girls back as she moaned with every thrust. The girl's hot pants on her ear. She would sometimes kiss her neck softly which was the complete opposite to what she was doing down low. Almost her whole hand was slamming into Cameron so her back boarded would hit the wall. She was going in so deep and Cameron didn't know how long she could take it.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop." She moaned as she threw her head back. The girl taking the time to kiss, suck and bit at it.

"Oh God!" She cried out as she felt her orgasm over take her, coming all in the girls hand. Her toes curled and she squeeze her eyes shut as her nails went down the girls back who groaned and arched her back towards Cameron to get away from her nails. After a few minutes Cameron's body started to relax. Breathing hard she felt her slowly pull her hand out. She pulled her down into a rough kiss as she pushed the girls jeans down along with her panties.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Cameron slowly opened her eyes the next morning waking up to loud buzzing in her ear. She quickly slammed her fist on her alarm clock. Her head feeling like it was going to explode. She groaned as she sat up and looked next her to find no one there. She rubbed her temples trying to sooth the growing hangover. She closed her eyes and tried to remember all she did last night. She went to the bar got drunk and slept with a familiar girl. Girl? Her eyes opened.

She slept with a girl.

She quickly jumped out of bed and quickly regretted it when her head started to hurt more and her legs. What was she thinking sleeping with a girl!? She quickly jumped into some clothes before she began to pace the room. She couldn't remember anything after getting in the apartment door! She sighed. She couldn't even remember her face. It was just a big ball of nothing. She stopped her pacing.

But she could feel her.

She could still the effects the girl had on her body. She could feel her hands on her hips as she grinded into her and she could feel her nails going down the girls back. The feel of the girl in her. She could remember how good it felt. tears filled her eyes. She let some stranger take advantage of her and she didn't even remember her face. She wiped her face and looked at the clock. She had to get ready for work. She had to put all of this behind her. She walked towards her bathroom. She had to get rid of the smell of sex from her body and the girls lingering hands.

After she was done in the shower she went back to her room and put on some fresh clothes. The shower didn't help as much as she thought. She still felt dirty. She was just about to leave when something caught her eye. A jacket hanging out of her dirty cloths Ben. She stared at it.

That was not her jacket.

She walked over to it and picked it up. It had to be the girls. Cameron closed her eyes as she suddenly remembered pulling it off her and throwing it off to the side. But she still didn't remember a face. She smiled anyways. The girl was going to have to come back and get it sooner or later. She threw it on her bed before she walked out. It never crossing her mind to check the jacket for an ID. She walked into her living room and put on her shoes. Just as she put her hand on the door there was a knock.

She froze. Could that be her?

Se took a deep breath. Her heart racing in her chest and her hands getting sweaty. She closed her eyes and sighed. It was now or never. She opened her eyes as she slowly turned the handle and pulled the door open.

**I hope you liked it. And please leave a review to let me know if I should continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reading and reviewing my story and for being so nice here is chapter two. Enjoy**

**Chapter 2- Couldn't Have**

"Chase?" Cameron said seeing him in front of her door. She felt disappointment flow threw her, her shoulders dropped and she frowned. She thought for sure that it was the girl. He just smiled at her. She really didn't want to see him right now.She roll her eyes and crossed her arms. "What do you want?" She asked. He removed his hands from is pockets as his smile fell.

"well its good to see you too Allison" He said and just stood there. She was guessing that he wanted to come in but she wasn't about to let that happen.

"Well can I help you with?" She asked. He frowned.

"I was just driving by and I wanted to know if you would like a ride to work." He asked as he smiled again. She stared at him. He was just driving by?He couldn't be serious? He just broke up with her a couple of days ago and now he wanted to give her a ride? She shook her head.

"I don't think so Chase. I can drive my self to work." She said. Before he could even open his mouth to protest she shut the door in his face. She closed her eyes and sighed. Chase only making her headache worst. She heard his footsteps on the other side getting farther away. She sighed again. she wasn't in the mood to just be friends with him at the moment. It was just too soon. It would just hurt to much. She rubbed her temple. Today was going to be a long day she could feel it. She turned and walked out her house closing the door behind her.

Later that Day Cameron walked into House's office. She looked around seeing him no where in sight she walked up to his desk and began to look around in it. He had to have another bottle around here somewhere. She smiled as she pulled a bottle of pain killers from his deck. If any drug could get rid of this headache it was House's pills. She tried everything and for some reason this monster headache wasn't trying to go away. Her last option was House's pills. They seemed to work for him. She opened it and quickly popped two in her mouth. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Cameron quickly put the pills away before she turned around. "Thirteen. Hi." She said with a smile. Thirteen half returned it as she eyed her. "I was just um-"

"Taking House's pills" Thirteen said as she walked up and placed a folder on the desk before picking up another one that had been lying there. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Your not addicted to pain killers too are you?" She asked. Cameron quickly shook her head.

"No I just have a headache and I needed something strong. Your not going to tell him are you?" Cameron asked her eyes pleading with her. Thirteen only smiled and Cameron found herself thinking of the girl from last night. She smiled at her just like that.

"Don't worry your secret is save with me." She said. Cameron just stared at her. To her it was like it had a double meaning to it. Like not telling anyone that she had slept with a girl or maybe she was just over thinking it. Thirteen raised an eye brow as she stared back waiting for her to say something or do something. Cameron's head titled to the side as she studied Thirteen's face. Realizing what she was doing Thirteen cleared her throat and turned her head. "I have to go. I got clinic duty." She said and turned for the door she quickly walked out.

Thirteen sighed as she made her way to the clinic. Just like her Cameron didn't remember a thing about last night. Thirteen closed her eyes and she remember waking up in Cameron's bed.

_Thirteen stirred as the sun light shined threw the window and hit her face worming her body. She smiled at the feeling and felt something going around her waist. She opened her eyes and founded herself staring at Cameron's sleeping face. She sat up Cameron's leg around her waist. No she couldn't have. She looked around and down at their bodies. she closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't have. this would just ruin everything. House would never let her or Cameron live it down if he found out about it. she opened her eyes and looked at the sleeping girl. She just looked so peaceful._

_She couldn't have._

_She slapped her self in the forehead and quickly regretted it as she felt her head starting to throb. She slowly removed Cameron's leg from around her waist. The other girl just moaned and rolled on to her side. Thirteen tried to slowly get out of bed so not to wake her but her legs got tangled and she rolled right off the bed hitting the floor with a loud thump. She groaned, the fall not helping her head. Her eyes shot open as she heard the bed move then still. She quickly sat up to see that Cameron had rolled onto her back._

_"I have to get out of here." She said to herself as she quickly untangled herself from the sheets and began to look for her clothes that where all over the room and wasn't able to tell which where hers and which where Cameron's. She was so wasted she didn't even remember what she had on. Once she found her rightful clothes she quickly put them on glancing to Cameron every once in a while. This girl was one heck of a heavy sleeper. She was about to walk out the room but stopped feeling that she was missing something._

_She turned back around and her eyes scanned the room. Nothing looked out of place. She looked to Cameron when she started to move again. She sighed and walked out the room. She walked out of the apartment, slowly and quietly closing the door behind her. She sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't remember a thing that happened last night but it had to have been something if she ended up in Cameron's bed. She went to the bar and saw Cameron and they talked and had drinks. That's all she could remember. She sighed again before she walked off._

"Thirteen" Dr. Cuddy said Thirteen looked around realising that she was standing out side of the clinic doors Cuddy standing in front of her. "Thirteen are you o.k.? You been standing here for awhile." She said. Thirteen smiled at her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just got lost in thought I guess." She said. Cuddy looked her over before she nodded. Se handed her a folder.

" room A" She said. Thirteen nodded as she walked into the clinic. She could still feel the Dean's eyes on her and she sighed as she quickly turned and walked into another room. She looked to see a blond staring at her. She smiled before opening the file that Cuddy had given her and quickly looked over it. She looked back at the woman with a smile.

Cameron sat rapidly tapping her pin to the desk as she watched people walk in and out of the ER but she really wasn't watching them. She was thinking. Thinking about Thirteen and that beautiful smile. She felt a smile come to her own lips. Could it really have been Thirteen? She shook her head as her smile dropped. It couldn't have. Thirteen would have said something about it by now and besides no matter how drunk she was she wouldn't be able to forget Thirteen's face especially if they had sex. She closed her eyes trying hard to remember.

Hands everywhere, lips and tongues where they shouldn't be. Loud gasps and moans filled the room, Cries of pain and pleasure. Cameron's breathing began to increase as she stopped tapping her pin getting lost in the memory. sweatily bodies tangled in the sheets, Cameron's nails going down her back, her teeth in her shoulder as fast hands pumped in and out of her. Cameron swallowed hard and licked her lips. A Strong hand gripped her shoulder. Her eyes shot open as she gasped and quickly turned around. Her heart racing as she tried to study her breathing.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Chase said. She took a deep breath. He held up a cup of coffee. "I got you coffee." He said with a smile. She narrowed her eyes at him before she turned around and leaned on the desk again.

"I don't want your coffee Chase. Why can't you just leave me alone?" She asked as he moved to stand in front of the desk to be face to face with her. "What's with all the effort to be in my life now?" She asked. He put the cup down in front of her and scooted it towards her she rolled her eyes.

"I'm just trying to be your friend Allison. I don't want us breaking up to change anything." He said. She looked at him like he was stupid.

"What do you mean you don't want it to change anything!? It changes everything Chase. And if you want to try and be my friend don't do it two days after you break up with me." she said before she stormed off. He sighed and put his head down. she came back and he looked at her. She took the cup of coffee and storming off again. He watched her go this time. Cameron walked down the halls quickly she had to go where Chase wouldn't find her and still get her work done. One hand holding files while the other one held the coffee that Chase had made. Why she was drinking it she didn't even know why. She turned the corner sharply and rain straight into someone spilling her hot coffee all over their front.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Thirteen." She said as she tried to wipe the coffee off thirteen's shirt. Thirteen's face twitched in pain as the hot liquid burned her skin. Cameron was fanning her with her files. "I know that must have been really painful. I'm really sorry" She said. Thirteen could only nodded. "Come on let's go get you cleaned up." She said as she began to pull her towards the ladies room.

"That's really not necessary. I can do it myself. I'm sure you have to be really busy. I don't want to waste you time" She said as the other girl quickly dragged her into the room letting her go once they reached the inside.

" You could never waste my time Thirteen." She said as she turned to look at her. the two girls stared at each other before thirteen looked away, down at her shirt. "I have in extra shirt in my locker. I'm going to be right back." She said before Thirteen could protest she was out the door. Once outside the bathroom Cameron slapped herself in the forehead. She could be so stupid. she walked down to the locker room and pulled out a top. She walked back to the bathroom and opened the door to see Thirteen with her shirt off washing the shirt under water. Cameron's eyes fell onto her back red irritated scratches going down her back a bit mark on her shoulder. It was Thirteen. As if just realizing Cameron was back in the room she looked up at her. "I-I got your shirt." She said. Thirteen nodded before she turned fully towards her.

"You really didn't have to do that. I have extra clothing in my locker. It's just coffee." She said with a shrug. Cameron could only nod the two stared at each other again before Thirteen cleared her throat and turned back to the sink where she began to work on her shirt again. Cameron walked up to stand next to her.

"Well I went all the way to get it you might as well just where it and return it to me later." She said. Thirteen looked at her before she nodded and took the shirt. Cameron bit her lip before running her hand down Thirteen's back who flinched and arched away for her touch. "Where did you get these scratches?" She asked. Thirteen looked at her confused before she turned her self around and looked over her shoulder in the mirror. She swallowed as she remember Cameron's nails in her back as she moaned in pleasure next to Thirteen's ear. Cameron stared at her and could tell the girl was in deep thought about something. "Thirteen?"

"I don't know. I might have gotten them from my cat. He likes to jump on my back in the mornings" She said before she quickly put on the shirt that Cameron gave her. "Thanks for the shirt. I'll return it later. I have to go now. I got alot of work to do so I guess I'll just see you around." She said before she graped her shirt out of the sink and quickly walked out. Cameron didn't even have time to say anything. She sighed as the bathroom door closed. Now she knew for sure that it was Thirteen but how was she going to get the younger girl to talk about it if she was always running away from her?

**I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooo sorry this took so long to get up. But my computer has been acting up for the last couple of months. We keep trying to fix it but nothing seems to be working. Even right now it's still acting up but not as bad so I thought I would hurry and get a chapter up for you guys before it completely breaks down on me. But I might be getting a new computer for Christmas so hopefully this one can hold out until then.**

**Chapter 3- Can we talk?**

She was avoiding her. Thirteen was totally avoiding her. Every time they where in the same room or if they where in eye sight of each other Thirteen would just duck and go the other away. she's been doing to for about 2 days now. and all this just told Cameron that she remembered what happened between them the other night. But did she remember more then she did or was she just filling in the pieces like she was. She had to have known something happened between them seeing how she got her things and left the next morning. Cameron sighed as she walked into House's office he stopped what he was saying to his team and they all watched as she sat a large pale of paper work on his desk. She turned to him.

"Dr. Cuddy wants these done by tomorrow morning." She said her eyes falling to Thirteen who was biting her nail and staring at the table as if scared to look up at her. House who was talking to her stopped what he was saying about Cuddy and Cameron being her lap dog when he noticed that she wasn't paying any attention. He fallowed her eyes to Thirteen. "Thirteen get your thumb out of your mouth your distracting Cameron while I'm saying something important." He said. She quickly pulled her thumb out her mouth as she looked up at him she glanced at Cameron. "You biting your nail like that must really turn her on or something." He said with a shrug. Cameron's eyes snapped to him.

"No it doesn't. Why would you say that? shut up House." Cameron said she could feel her face turn red. "Dr. Cuddy wants that paper work done." she said before she quickly walked out. they all watched as she walked down the hall and out of sight before they all looked to Thirteen she looked around at them as she shifted in her seat.

"What?"

"Did something happen between you two?" Kutner asked clearly confused by both the girls behavior. Thirteen shook her head as she stood up and gathered her papers.

"I'm going to go run these test on the paitant." She said as she headed for the door.

"Or you could be going to have mind blowing sex with Cameron on Cuddy's desk. Or you could just be going to have sex with Cuddy. Maybe both. Thirteen you dirty dog you" House said. Thirteen stopped at the door as he spoke. She turned around to face him with a forced smile.

"Only in your disgusting perverted dreams House." She said before she walked out not waiting to hear his come back. House watched her go. there was something going on between those two and he was going to find out even if it killed him. Thirteen sighed as she pushed the down button to the elevator. The door opened and she was greeted by Chase as she stepped in. "Hi Dr. Chase." She said with a smile. He gave her a nod.

"So hows it going with House?" He asked with small smile. She sighed and shook her head

"As good as it can go with House I guess." She said. He nodded his head. She looked to him. "So how's it going with Dr. Cameron?" She asked as she looked at him. He frowned. Things couldn't be going to well if she was at a bar getting drunk and having sex with strangers. Did Cameron talk to him about it or is she keeping it a secret?

"As good as things can go with Cameron" He said repeating her earlier words with a nod. She nodded her head and looked away. That didn't sound to good. Maybe the two where having problems. The elevator stopped and she got out. She sighed. She really didn't want to be the one that go between them.

--

Cameron sat down on her sofa. She sighed and sipped her tea. She stared at the jacket that laid on her coffee table. It's been three days and she still hasn't come to pick it up. Maybe she didn't know that it was missing. There was a knock at the door. she sat her cup down as she got up and opened the door. Thirteen stood in her doorway holding her shirt. She smiled.

"Hi." She said. Cameron stared at her. Thirteen looked around and shirted on her feet. "I got your shirt. Sorry it took so long to return it. I thought I would wash it first." She said and handed it to her. Cameron took it. "Well I guess that's it. I'll see you around." She said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Cameron said as she reached out and grabbed her arm. Thirteen turned back around to face her. "Come inside." She said. Thirteen nodded and Cameron let her inside her apartment. Thirteen walked in and looked around. Her eyes falling onto the jacket. She stared at it. That was her jacket. "Have a seat. I think we need to talk." She said as she sat down Thirteen sat down next to her.

"Talk? Talk about what. We don't need to talk. I mean we barely know each other why would we need to talk?" Thirteen said. Cameron rolled her eyes as she sighed. She picked up the jacket.

"Yes we do. I know this is your jacket and I know that you are the girl from the bar." She said as she pulled Thirteen's ID for the hospital out of the jacket pocket. Thirteen took it before she took her jacket from Cameron.

"So what? We can just pretend like it never happened." She said as she looked at it. "I know your not gay or bi Cameron and I know that what happened was just a one night thing. It's cool. I'm fine with that." She said as she stood up and put the jacket on. She put the ID back in her pocket.

"I didn't say that-"

"But that's what your going to say and I'd really rather not hear it." She said as she turned to the door. Cameron quickly jumped up. She grabbed her arm pulled her around. Thirteen stared at her and Cameron found herself getting lost in her beautiful yet angry eyes. She slowly let go of her arm.

"I wasn't going to say that. I wasn't even thinking that. Will you just calm down for a minute and just listen to me?" She asked. She watched as Thirteen's face soften and she relaxed a little. Cameron sighed. She licked her lips and watched as Thirteen's eyes fell to them. This was a good sign. Cameron tried to stop herself from smiling. Thirteen was being so obvious " I never been with a girl before Thirteen" She said. Thirteen looked back up to her eyes as she nodded.

"I know." She said. Cameron nodded.

"And I..." thirteen felt herself smirk at Cameron's nervousness.

"And you liked it right? You want to know if that makes you gay because you'd like to do it again." She finished for her. Cameron looked up at her, shocked that she knew what she was going to say. She only nodded her head and Thirteen's smirk turned into a full smile. "Well I went threw it too. Having sex with one girl does not make you gay. You don't have to worry. And besides we were both drunk out of are minds. To be complete honest with you I only remember bits and pieces of that night." She said with a shrug. Cameron nodded again.

"I just. You made me feel so good about myself and I couldn't stop thinking about it. No man has ever made me feel that way and I liked it. I liked it a lot." She said as she looked at Thirteen who stared right back. "I like you Thirteen. A lot. And more then just a friend and that scares me." She said. Thirteen brushed a lock of hair out her face as she took a step towards her.

"Don't be scared." She said as her hand dropped back to her side. She paused for a second before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Cameron's in a soft kiss. Her hands came up to cup her face as she took another step closer so her body was almost pressed completely against Cameron's. The kiss was slow and unsure by both girls as it started but it didn't take long for Thirteen to take the lead.

She pushed Cameron down on the sofa and climbed on top of her never breaking away from her lips. Thirteen pulled her jacket back off and threw it to the floor before she moved her lips to Cameron's neck sucking and biting on it. Cameron let out a moan and her hips came up to meet Thirteen's. One of Thirteen's moved down and in between them. She pressed her hand in between Cameron's leg causing the older girl to maon and bit her lower lip as her hips came up to meet her hand.

"Why did you leave?" Cameron asked as Thirteen pushed her shirt up and began to kiss her stomach. She took in a shape breath when Thirteen's tongue dipped into her belly button.

"What are you taking about?" Thirteen asked as she undid Cameron's jeans and zipped them down.

"That morning. Why did you leave?" Cameron asked again and looked down at her. Thirteen looked up at her before she looked down at her white soft skin.

"I was scared. I knew you where drunk and wouldn't remember and I knew you would flip if you wake up with a girl co-work in your bed." She said with a small chuckle before she looked up at her. "I didn't want you to hate me." Cameron sat up causing Thirteen to do the same. She cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss.

"Don't be silly. I don't think I could ever hate you." She said with a smile before she pulled her into another kiss. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and Thirteen quickly pulled away from her standing to her feet and fixing her outfit. Cameron also stood up and began to fix her outfit. The person knocked again this time much harder. Cameron sighed before she walked over and opened the door.

"Hello Cameron." House said as he waved his cane before he put it back on the floor. "So hows it going?" He asked.

"What do you want House?" She asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why are your lips so red?" House asked as he leaned in closer to her. She leaned away as she glared at him. "O.k. I'll tell you why I'm here. I found something that I think belongs to you." He said and pulled something out of his back pocket. Her eyes narrowed at the object. "I found it and I thought you where the only girl that could fit them." He said and walked pass her into her house. He stopped at seeing Thirteen on the sofa. "Hello thirteen. What are you doing here?" He asked before he looked to Cameron.

"Those aren't mine House" She said as she glared at him. Thirteen stood up and also looked at the object in his hands.

"Are you sure? Cause I-"

"Those are mine" Thirteen said before she snatched them from his hands. She looked at them closer before she looked up at him. "Why in the world do you have a pair of my underwear House?" she asked.

"The true question is why did I find them in Cameron's floor?" He asked. Both girls looked at each other and Thirteen shook her head telling Cameron that he didn't find them here. She didn't even half this pair on that night. Cameron was about to tell him that but he began to speak first. "Why are your lips so red Thirteen. Looks like you been making out with someone for a while." HE said. Thirteen's hand came up and touched her lips. She glanced at Cameron.

"I should go." she said and picked up her jacket from the floor.

"No. You don't have to go. He should go." Cameron said as she stood in front of her not wanting the younger girl to leave. Thirteen looked at her as she shook her head.

"I'll see you later." She said and walked out. Cameron stared at the door before she turned to glare at House who was sitting on her sofa now.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked and put his feet up on her coffee table. He pulled something out from under him and looked at it. "She left her Hospital ID." He said. She walked up to him and took it before she knocked his feet down off her table.

"Get out. Right now House." She said as she put her hands on her hips and glared down at him. He used his cane to stand up.

"Fine. I'm leaving. No need to get all moody. If it was good she'll come back." He said. she rolled her eyes and watched him walk out before she slammed her door shut and locked it. she sighed as she leaned her head against the door. She rolled her eyes. House messed up everything and he always came at a bad time. Well what's done is done.

She got of the door and made her way into her bed room and grabbed some night clothes. She jumped into a quick shower and climbed into bed and tried to get some sleep. The key word being tried. She tosses and turned but couldn't get her mind off Thirteen and how much she wished they had continued what they started. She laid on her back with her forearm on top of her fore head and stared up at the dark ceiling. Every time she closed her eyes all she saw was Thirteen and her soft hands on her. All over her body.

Cameron groaned and closed her eyes at the thought as she bit her lip. Thirteen's hand making their way up her shirt and and touching her shin softly. Her other hand making's it's way down into her shorts. She arched her back and groaned as her own hand entered her panties. She felt her lips against her own and her back arched up again for the younger girl's touch. Her legs opened up a little wider as she slipped a finger into herself.

Her breathing began to increase as the little memories she had from that night flooded her already horny mind. Her fingers began to move at the pace Thirteen's where moving from that night and she could feel her hot breath on her ear and neck. Cameron couldn't help but to let out a moan. Her free hand gripped the sheets as her hips rocked off the bed to meet her own hand.

"Oh God Thirteen." She moaned out as she felt herself getting closer and closer to an orgasm. She pumped three fingers hard into herself wishing it was really Thirteen doing this to her. Thirteen's hand so deep inside her, she would think they got lost. Her tongue and teeth biting and licking at her ear and neck. Her warm body pressed down against her own as she rocked her hips into hers. Her other hand touching just about every part of her upper body. She bit her lip hard to stop herself from crying out Thirteen's name as she finally came.

"Oh god." She sighed as she relaxed and ran her free hand threw her hair. She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling again waiting for her breathing to turn back to normal. She removed her hand from her shorts and sighed again. She never had an orgasm like that by herself. What was Thirteen doing to her? she never felt such a strong need from someone like this. she wanted her. She wanted her now. She groaned and rolled onto her side. She closed her eyes. Forget want. Need was more like it.

**Once again I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you liked it and thanks for all the reviews. To tell you the truth I really didn't think this story would be that good. Oh and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- First Date?**

"So what was you really doing at Dr. Cameron's house last night?" House asked as he sat down next to Thirteen who had her head in a file. Her eye brows together and she rubbed her temple. She was focused and didn't hear a thing House had said to her. House stood up and stood behind her. He lifted his cane and began to pock her in the back of her head with it. "Is anyone in there?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and chose to ignore him thinking he would quit. He continued to pock her. The door opened and Foremen walked in.

"House what are you doing?" He asked as he gabbed his cane and pushed it away from Thirteen's head. "Just leave her alone. Clearly she doesn't want to be bothered" He said and took a seat next to her. She gave him a thanking smile and he nodded his head. House sat back down.

"Well If she would just answer my question I would leave her alone so she can get back to her important file reading." He said. Foremen looked at House before looking to Thirteen.

"What Question?" He asked.

"I was hoping you would ask. I just wanted to know why Thirteen was at Cameron's house so late at night last night." He said and looked back to Thirteen who looked up at him as she closed her file.

"I was just returning her shirt. She let me barrow it after she spilled her coffee all over me." She said and stood up. She tried to walk out before he put up his cane and blocked her way. She let out a small sigh before she looked at him. He looked her over and she could tell he was thinking. she began to grow uneasy. House was a very smart man and and it would take him matters of seconds to find out what her and Cameron where really doing. but it's not like they planned it. It was just another mistake. It's not like they where secretly dating or anything like that. She cleared her throat and pushed his cane out of the way. She walked out with another sigh.

"House must really be on your case." She looked to see Cameron staring at her. She let a small smile come to her face. Cameron glanced into the room before she looked back at Thirteen with a smile. "Do you want to take a walk with me?" she asked. Thirteen stared at her before she nodded her head. They began to walk down the hall in silence. "You left another thing at my house." She said and pulled her ID out her pocket. She handed it to her.

"thank you." Thirteen said as she took it and put it in her pocket.

"If you wasn't in such a rush to leave you wouldn't be forgetting all your stuff." she said with a little chuckle. Thirteen smiled at she looked at the ground. She looked back to Cameron.

"I'm sorry. I just get uneasy. I don't know what this is." She said and stopped walking. Cameron also stopped walking as she turned fully towards her. "I understand this is not a relationship because we don't even know each other to even be on that level of a relationship and I don't think it's friends with benefits because we don't even know each other enough to be friends." She said with a shrug. Cameron stared at her.

"Been giving it that much thought huh?" she asked and looked away from her. Thirteen raised an eyebrow.

"And you haven't?" She asked in return. Cameron shook her head.

"I don't want to because I don't want to come to terms about what this is. And I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet." She said with a shake of her head. "I mean my relationship with Chase started just like this. All about the sex then it grew into something more and just when I was really starting to open my heart again he leaves me. I don't want to go threw that again. Not just yet." she said. Thirteen stared at her.

"Can we start out as friends? Because I don't think I want to be in a relationship right now either" Thirteen said with a small smile as they began to walk down the hall again. Cameron returned it before she nodded her head. They continued walking down the hall. Cameron looked to Thirteen again.

"Do you want to hang out tonight? If your not to busy?" she asked and looked away feeling shy now. Thirteen smiled at her.

"Dr. Cameron are you asking me out?" She asked. Cameron let out a laugh.

"If that's what you want to call it. I thought we was starting out as friends?" She said. This time Thirteen laughed before she nodded her head.

"Yes I'd like to hang out with you tonight. Pick you up around nine?" She asked. Cameron nodded her head as they stopped at the elevator. It opened and Cameron got in. the door closed and she let a smile come to her lips again. She could feel her cheeks turning red even though there was no one in the elevator with her. She walked out and towards the ER with the smile still on her face. And she worked on patients in much pain with that smile on her face.

"In a good mood Cameron?" Chase asked as he walked towards her. she frowned as she turned to face him.

"Yes I am. please don't ruin it." she said as she began to walk away from him hoping he would leave her alone but she knew him better then that and rolled her eyes at the sound of him fallowing her. "Really Chase. I'm busy." She said as she turned to face him. He frowned as he stopped. "what do you want anyways?" she asked.

"Well I was hoping that we could talk. you know like we uses to. I still want to be your friend. Or is it too soon?" He asked.

"Too soon." She said before she walked out.

* * *

Cameron looked herself in the mirror at the outfit she had on. she shook her head and took it off before she returned to the closet. How was she suppose to pick an outfit if she didn't even know where they where going. She looked to the clock to see it was already rolled her eyes with a sigh. She still had to do her hair. She grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. she didn't want to look to dresses up. She quickly got changed and looked at herself again. It would just have to do. She then began to do her hair. Not to look after she heard a knock. She let out a breath.

What was she so worked up for? It's not like it was a date or anything. Just two friends going out to have some fun. Right? Yeah that was it. But this was Thirteen. The medical mystery. there was another knock and brought her out of her thoughts. she walked into the living room and opened the door to see Thirteen standing with her hands in her blue jean pockets with red tight silky V cut shirt. She smiled at her and Cameron returned it.

"You look great." She said and her eyes ran over Cameron sending a shiver down her back and she let out another breath she smiled as Thirteen's eyes returned to hers. she grabbed her jacket and keys before she shut the door with a smile.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." She said. Thirteen flashed her a smile and her heart dropped. Scents when did a girl smiling at her have that kind of effect on her? she swallowed and looked away from her. "So where are we going to hang out tonight?"she asked and looked to her.

"I was thinking if you wanted we could hit the club. Maybe a few clubs. Which ever one you like to go to" she said and looked at her again. Cameron nodded her head before she chuckled and Thirteen raised a confused eye brow.

"I'm sorry. It's just been so long scents I been out to a club. All I do is eat, sleep, and work." she said as they got to Thirteen's car who nodded her head in agreement.

"I know what you mean. Sleeping had become one of my best friends." she said with a light chuckle as she turned the on car and they drove off. " And House." she rolled her eyes. "Oh my goodness House." she said and shook her head. Cameron chuckled at her lost of words to express how to explain House. But she knew. She been there before, with House driving her right up the wall. She chuckled again.

"I can't believe I had feelings towards that guy." she mumbled with a shake of her head as she looked out the window. Thirteen glanced her at her.

"You had what towards who?" she asked. Cameron sighed as she looked at her. A playful smirk had made it's way to Thirteen's lips and she knew she should have kept her mouth shut. "House? Of all people Cameron. Come on your better then that. Please don't tell me it was his _looks_ that attracted you towards him or you can get out my car right now." she said with a chuckle as her eyes returned to the road. Cameron raised an eye brow with a small chuckle of her own.

"Well it wasn't his looks but he had brains. He's a smart man and I hate to say it but he was funny when he wasn't saying something about me which was most of the time." She said and looked to her lap. She shook her head. "And his eyes." she said and looked to Thirteen who had stopped at a red light and looked over at her. "His eyes are gorgeous you have to admit." she said. Thirteen nodded her head as the light turned green. "Well enough about House. Let's talk about you." She said and watched as a small smile came to Thirteen's face.

"I don't want to talk about me." She mumbled.

"I do. Everyone says your this and your that. Your a replacement for me or your a female House and no one really knows anything about you. And that your bi but we both already know that's true" she said. Thirteen chuckled.

"Sounds like I'm talked about a lot. I am not a replacement and I'm definitely not a female House." She said.

"I'll say." she said as Thirteen parked the car. they got out and made their way to the club. They got in and sat down in a not so crawled area away from the people before they ordered drinks. Cameron took a few shots as she began to relax and talk to Thirteen who had also seemed more relaxed as she drank more. It would be something if they ended like the very first time. Very drunk and horny. she bite her lips at the thought but Thirteen didn't seem to notice as she continued to talk and drink. Cameron moved closer to her unable to understand what she was saying anymore as it seemed like the music was getting louder. That might have been from all the drinks that where now going threw her body. she was finding things to be more fun as she drank more.

Cameron stopped laughing as Thirteen leaned into her, placing her hand on her leg. she swallowed as Thirteen moved towards her ear. "You want to dance?" Her breath hit Cameron's ear and she let out a small sigh. She could only nodded her head before Thirteen took her hand and led her to a spot on the dance floor. Cameron let her eyes go over Thirteen's back side the whole way. Thirteen turned towards her and began to dance to the beat still holding Cameron's hand. Cameron began to dance with her.

They started out apart on the first song, moving around with others as they began to work up a sweat, glancing at each other every once in a while. It wasn't until the next song came on that was a little slower that Cameron felt Thirteen rap her arm around her from the back and pull her against her. Cameron bit back a moan as she moved back against her. Thirteen resting her head on her shoulder while her hands slowly went down Cameron's sides and stopped on her hips. Cameron put her hands over top of hers. Thirteen breathing out on her neck causing Cameron to get goosebumps even though it was hot in the club and only getting hotter as more came in. She worked her butt back against Thirteen and heard her let out a small groan. she let a smile come to her face as she looked over her shoulder at her. Their faces only inches apart.

Thirteen's lips where so tempting. They where just calling out for Cameron to kiss her. Cameron turned in her arms, her eyes still on her lips as she rapped her arms around her neck and Thirteen rapped hers around her waist as she pulled her closer still moving to the beat. Thirteen still had a smile on her lips as if she didn't notice Cameron's lack of force of what was going on around her and that her eyes where glued to her lips but that might have been because she was drunk and wasn't noticing anything at all beside Cameron who was pressed against her. Their hips close to grinding against each others. Thirteen leaned forward and rested her forehead against Cameron's making it more difficult for her to not to kiss her. She let out a small gasp as Thirteen's hand went lower and down to her butt as she pulled her closer. Cameron moaned as her hips rocked against Thirteen's.

That did it. Cameron leaned forward as her head titled to the side a little and pressed her lips to Thirteen as they stopped moving. She urged Thirteen to kiss her back as she cupped the back of her neck and tried to pull her closer. She opened her mouth and let her tongue ran across Thirteen's lips who opened he mouth and let her in. Cameron let out a moan that was mute to the music as her tongue met Thirteen's. She deepened the kiss slowly as Thirteen pulled her closer. She pulled Cameron's lower lips into her mouth and suck on it before she bit it. Cameron let out a small gasp before Thirteen pulled away from her. She rested her head on her shoulder her breathing coming out hard and Cameron bit her lip as it hit her ear.

"Let's get out of here." she whispered into her ear and a shiver ran down Cameron's back at the husky tone Thirteen was using. Cameron only nodded her head and Thirteen pulled away to look her in the eyes. Thirteen's eyes where dark then before and she had her lower lip in between her teeth that made Cameron want to take it between her own. Thirteen took her by the hand and led her out of the crawled club towards her car.

**Well that was it. And thanks for all the reviews. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Call me Remy**

Cameron pushed Thirteen against the wall roughly as she kissed her bitting down on her lower lips causing Thirteen to moan. She ran her hands up the side of her body pushing her shirt pulled part so she chould take Thirteen's shirt of before she pushed her lips back to Thirteen's. Thirteen ran her fingers threw Cameron's hair. Cameron backed away and took her by the hand. She led her into the bed room and pushed her down on the bed. She straddled her hips with her own and returned to her lips as she tried to undo thirteen's pants. Thirteen chuckled into the kiss.

"Someone's in a rush." She said as she moved her hand down and undid her own pants for Cameron. Cameron smiled and felt her face turn red before she slowly pulled Thirteen's pants down her legs. she was suddenly feeling shy as she stopped. Thirteen sat up on her elbows to look at her. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you got me almost completely undress and are now having second thoughts." she said with a frown. Cameron shook her head.

"No. It's not that but I never really been with a woman and the time I was with you I don't reall remember." She said and bit her lip. Thirteen chuckled again as she sat up more and pulled her into a slow and soft kiss before she moved to pull her shirt over her head.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." she said and pulled Cameron back on top of her as she kissed her again. "I guess just being friends will be harder then we thought." she said as she turned them and got on top of Cameron. She kissed her down her neck and in between her bra covered chest and down to her belly botton. Cameron let out a sigh and stopped her boy from aching up into her. Thirteen ran her tongue into her belly botton and Cameron's body twitched. Thirteen smirked before she bit down on the skin below it. Cameron's body jerked up.

"Thirteen." she moaned

"Call me Remy." She said as she undid Cameron's pants and slowly pulled them down her legs. She pushed Cameron's legs open and ran her hands up her thigh before she lowered her head and left open mouth kisses on the inside of them. Cameron's body twiched and her eyes opened as she sat up on her lebows to look at her. She felt her cheeks turn red from embarrassment. What was she doing with her head down there?

"R-Remy." She said as she moved her kisses up. Thirteen looked up at her with a small smirk on her lips.

"Relax Dr. Cameron." she said with a chuckled. She sat up some and pulled at Cameron's panties. Cameron watched her as lefted herself up to help her. Thirteen pushed Cameron back on the shoulder to made her lay back down. "I said relax. How can I work with you all tense like that?" She said. Cameron sighed and her eyes flickered shut as Thirteen began to kiss the insides of her legs again. She gripped the bed sheets and bit her lip as she tried to stop hips fro jerking up.

And then with out and warning Thirteen's tongue was in her. She couldn't stop the whimper that left her mouth or her hips from thrusting up. Thirteen's tongue moved in deep and came back out before repeating the motion, going faster every time. Cameron let out a moan with every thrust of her tongue and gripped Thirteen's hair in fist. Her back arched and her head back he free hand gripping the sheets tighter.

"Thi-Remy more please." she whispered. Thirteen pulled her mouth away and before Cameron had the time to protest, she replaced it with two fingers that went in deeper. She moved up her body as she countinued to thrust her fingers in her hard and slow. She pressed her lips to Cameron and thrusted her tongue in her mouth. Cameron moaned at the taste of herself as her hips rocked up to meet Thirteen's hand. Thirteen pushed her hips down against Cameron's. Cameron ran her fingers threw Thirteen's hair as she pulled her colser and tried to get her to go faster. Thirteen groaned and moved a hand down to her hips to slow her down. "Your going to slow." She groaned. Thirteen chuckled.

"You have to ask nicely first." she said. Cameron smirked before she flipped them so she was on top and rocked her hips down on Thirteen's fingers fastr and harder. Thirteen chuckled and as she watched Cameron threw her head back and closed her eyes. she let out a sigh before she bent down and kissed Thirteen's softly. Thirteen added another finger and she moaned. Thirteen hips rocked of the bed to meet hers.

"Oh god Remy." she moaned as she moved faster against her. Her breathing coming out harder as well as Thirteen's. Cameron brought her lower lip into her mouth and bit down on it. her body begainning to sweat. She pressed her forhead to Thirteen's before she moved down and kissed on her neck, sucking and bitting on it causing to maon and arched her back up to her. She flipped them so she was back on top and rocked her hips down into Cameron's roughly. Cameron's hands came to her back and helded her down as she rapped her leg around her waist.

"Your so close." Thirteen panted in her ear. Her breath hot on it. Cameron began to moan. Thirtheen now pumping four fingers in her hard and fast, going knuckle deep. Cameron ran her fingers down her back and threw her head back as Thirteen took her ear into her mouth. Their bodies moving against each others. Thirteen gripped the sheets above Cameron's head and Cameron held on to her tightly as she began to come.

"Remy" She moaned out as her body tenses and she closed her eyes tightly, her back arching of the smirked at feeling her tighten around her fingers but she didn't removed them until Cameron began to relax. She loosened her hold on Thirteen enough for her to sit up a little and pull out her fingers. She bought them up and one at a time licked and sucked them clean. Cameron would only watch her and if her face wasn't already red it would have been.

"You taste so good." Thirteen sighed as she got off her to lie next to her. They lied their in silence slowly catching their breath. Cameron stared up at the ceiling as Thirteen closed her eyes. Camron turned and looked at her. She stared at her. Thirteen already looked to be falling a sleep. But she didn't even get to return the favor. But the younger looked pretty tired. Cameron bit her lip.

"Thirteen." she said.

"Hm?"

"Do you want me..." She looked away and Thirteen opened her eyes to look at her. Cameron looked up at her and bit her lower lip. "You know um..." Thirteen smiled at seeing what she was trying to say and shook her head.

"You don't have to do anything Cameron." she said and ran her hand threw her hair before she turned on her side and pulled the sheets over both of them. "I don't want you to do anything your not comfortable with." she said with a sigh and closed her eyes again. Cameron continued to stare at her before she moved to lie on her side. She ran her finers threw Thirteen's hair but the younger girl didn't move.

"You couldn't have fell asleep that fast." she said with a small smile but Thirteen's deep breathing told her other wise. Cameron continued to watch her and run her fingers softly threw her hair. She leaned over and pressed her lips to Thirteen's in a soft kiss. She pulled back and watched as Thirteen shifted so she was on her stomach her head still facing Cameron. Cameron let another small smile come to her lips before she she closed her own eyes and it wasn't long before she fell asleep too.

* * *

Cameron groaned as the light came threw the window. She coved her head with the pillow next to her before she realized that's were Thirteen was. She removed the pillow and sat up. she looked to the side to see that she was gone. Cameron sighed. Not another one night stand. she ran her fingers threw her hair and swung her legs to the side of the bed. Even though she knew it was Thirteen she left anyways. What was Thirteen so afaid of anyways? she closed her eyes with another sigh and rubbed her temples.

The sound of the toilet flushing caused her eyes to snap open and she looked to her bathroom door at hearing the sink runnning. She sat there and watched as the door opened and Thirteen walked out in nothing but the shirt she had on last night and her panties. She stopped at see Cameron awake. She smiled at her and Cameron returned it.

"Morning." she said.

"Morning." Cameron said. It was silent.

"This isn't akward at all." Thirteen said with a nod of her head as she moved around the bed and began to pick up her other clothing. Cameron watched her.

"You know I thought that you had left." Cameron said and watched as she put her pants back on. Thirteen glanced at her.

"You know I was about to but you being awake ruined my excape plan." she said with a chuckle and ran her fingers threw her hair. Cameron looked to the clock. "I was going to awake you in about an hour. I have to go and get dressed and cleaned up for work." she said with a sigh. Cameron nodded her head and watched as she sat down and put on her shoes. She stopped and turned to her. "And maybe later we could talk. about where ever this is going." She said. Cameron noded her head.

Thirteen offered her one last smile before she stood up and took one step before Cameron grabbed her arm. Thirteen stopped and looked down at her. Cameron tugged her arm down and Thirteen bent down towards her. Cameron cupped the back of her neck with her other hand and pulled her into a soft kiss. she let her go and Thirteen pulled back as she licked her lips and smiled at her again before she walked out the room.

Cameron sighed and rubbed her forehead. what was wrong with her? She could have full sex with her when she was drunk but not when she was sober? what was that? Why did she get shy all of a sudden last night. Thirteen must have been so hot and bothered but she appeared to have slept fine. That wasn't the point! She had to make it up to her for doing what she's doing did last night and the time before. Maybe she could take her out to dinner or something. Carmeron sighed again. she made such a fool out of herself.

She looked to the clock again and stood up. It was about time she got ready for work anyways. She took a quickly show and brushed her teeth before she did her hair and got dressed. She let out a growl at not being able to find her car keys. Once she found them she quickly got got in her car. she was going to be late now. she tried to start it and it made a dull roaring sound but did nothing else.

"You have got to be kidding me" she said as she tried again. It did the same thing but became silent. she banged her head off the wheel before she pulled out her cell phone. She was going to have to ask someone to pick her up. She went threw her phone and stopped at seeing Remy. when did that get in there? she shook her head and called the number anyways. It rang a few times before the girl she had just seen about an hour ago answered. "Remy hi." she said and smiled even though the girl couldn't see her.

"Hi Cameron um did I leave something?" she asked.

"No. I hope I'm not asking to much but I was wondering if you would do me a favor." she said.

"Sure what do you need." she said as someone walked up to Cameron's window and knocked on it. she let out a sigh as she opened the door and Chase smiled at her.

"Need a ride?" He asked.

"Um never mind Thirteen. Thank you anyways and I'll see you at work." She said and hung up before she got a reply. She got out the car and slammed the door shut before she made her way to Chase's car with him on the back of her heels. "thanks Chase." she mumbled under her breath as she got in. He nodded his head and started it up as she putt her head against the window. They drove off.

**Well there you have it. I hope you liked it and thanks for all of the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Should have kept her Distance.**

Cameron sighed as she got out of the car and Chase waited for her. He fell in step next to her as they walked towards the hospital. "Thanks again Chase." She mumbled as she threw her bag over her shoulder. He nodded with a small smile as he watched her.

"Anytime. It's a good thing I happen to have been driving by." He said. She glanced at him and nodded her head. He opened the door for her and she walked pass him. She really didn't want to be seen walking into the hospital with Chase. Everyone would probably think that they were back together or something and she didn't want anyone thinking that. What if Thirteen would hear about it?

Unfortunately she wouldn't have to hear as she was standing at the front desk talking to one of the nurses with a file in her hands. Cameron stopped walking as she stared at her and Chase stopped behind her and put his hand on her lower back. "Are you alright?" He asked. As if on cue Thirteen looked up and locked eyes with the blond doctor. Cameron let out a shakily breath as what looked like confusion and then anger flash over the younger girl's face.

"I'm fine." She said and looked to the ground unable to look at the other girl any longer. Chase nodded and walked pass her a little before he stopped and looked back at her with a worried look on his face.

"You coming?" He asked. She looked back up and pass him to see Thirteen had disappeared. She looked around to see her no where in sight. She looked back to Chase and nodded her head before she began to walk with him towards the lockers. She didn't want to be seen walking with him though he did give her a ride to work.

"Is there something you want form me Chase?" she asked as they walked seeing that the way he was acting towards her was a little weird. "I mean with you driving pass my house and giving me rides to work it's almost like you want to go back out with me or something." She said as her eyes narrowed slightly. He stared ahead and she could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking of something to say.

"Well it has been different without you and maybe I miss you. I have told you before that I still want to be your friend. I mean we work together." He said. She stared at him before she nodded her head and they walked the rest of the way to the locker room in silence.

Half of the day went by and Cameron hadn't seen Thirteen scents that morning. But she had to talk to her before she got the wrong idea about what she saw. She sighed and rubbed her temple as she walked out of the ER ready to take her lunch break.

She made her way down into the Cafeteria and looked around at the tables. Her eyes fell on Thirteen who was sitting alone. Just the girl she was looking for. Not bothering to get in line she made her way to the table. She cleared her throat and Thirteen glanced up at her before she looked back to her tray.

"Mind if I sit with you?" she asked.

"Go right ahead. I'm almost done anyways." She said. Cameron sighed as she took the seat across from her. Thirteen wouldn't even look to her. She felt her fist ball up a little and she quickly relaxed them. She wasn't here to get in a fight with Thirteen. She was here to find out if she was so mad with her. So she might as well not even try with small talk.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked jumping right to the point like she had intended. Thirteen let out a cold chuckle and shook her head as she glanced up at her with a not to friendly smile. She had a smile on her face but it was some what mocking and cold. Cameron had no idea how some one could turn something that was as sweet as a smile into something so cold and empty. She felt a shiver run down her spine and not in the good way. She didn't like the look Thirteen was giving her.

"And why would I be angry with you? I have no reason to be angry with you." She said and leaned back in her chair, clearly done with the food she was eating. She crossed her arms under her chest in a defensive manner. Cameron could almost see it coming off of her in waves. Her body language spoke volumes though she still had that _smile_ on her face.

"That's what I want to know. Chase just gave me a ride to work. It's not like we are getting back together." She said. She watched as Thirteen's blue eyes narrowed slightly and she had to admit it was kind of cute. She was cute when she had that angry face on. But she had to stay focus! This was a serious matter one that could leave their friendship or whatever relationship they had in ruins.

"I was never worried about you and Chase to begin with. I could careless if you and Chase was planning to get back together anyways it's not like you and I have anything special going on. It's just sex." She said with some what of a shrug and Cameron felt a sharp pain enter her chest.

Ouch. That hurt. Just sex? She thought it was way more then that. So they hooked up fast but it only met their attraction for each other was strong and so what if they had sex after their first date and almost had sex on her sofa and had sex the first night they hooked up…So they was starting to have sex a lot but so what! There was still more behind the relationship then that. Well that's what she felt. But what did Thirteen feel?

Cameron stared at her with her mouth opened slightly. She closed it completely as she looked down from the table and shifted in her seat. "You don't mean that." She whispered more to herself. Trying to make her self believe it rather then Thirteen. Thirteen had to have felt something between them that was more then just sex.

Thirteen stared at her. Her eyes going over her hurt expression. She let out a sigh and looked back to her tray. Maybe that was a little harsher then it should have been. "I'm sorry." She mumbled and glanced up at her. "Your right. I didn't mean that." She said and Cameron looked back up at her. This time Thirteen was the one to shift in her seat.

House watched the two girls from his seat at a table in the far corner though he couldn't hear what they were saying their body language was enough. Wilson who sat across form him shook his head and glanced to the two girls.

"What is it about them two eating lunch together that interest you so much?" He asked as House played with his cane.

"They never ate lunch together before. Look at how uncomfortable they both seem. Thirteen has on her 'I'm so angry at you right now' face and Cameron has on her 'I'm really sorry and please forgive me' face though she often uses that with Chase." He said with a shrug. Wilson glanced to the two girls again and then back to House with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you even know that? Did it ever occur to you that they might just wanted to eat together as friends?" He asked.

"Nope." House sighed as he leaned up in his chair. His eyes never leaving their table. "And beside Cameron isn't even eating. She just walked on over there and began to have this serious conversation with Thirteen and Thirteen stopped eating completely almost as if she was disgusted by something." He said.

"You were watching them that long? Just leave them alone House. I mean you come over here to sit with me every day without getting something to eat." He said with a shrug as he looked to the empty table space in front of House.

"No can do. Those to are up to something." He said as his eyes narrowed. "First they act weird in front of each other at work. Then I catch thirteen at Cameron's house. Both with red and moist lips and now their talking quietly to each other at a table." He said as he rubbed his chin before he looked to Wilson. "What does that sound like to you?" He asked. Wilson looked around before he shrugged his shoulders.

"It sounds to me as if your new and old employees are becoming good friends." He said with a shrug as he began to eat again. House looked in thought as he watched him eat before a small smile came to his lips and he leaned back in his chair comfortablely.

"Good friends indeed. Very good friends indeed." He said with a nod. Wilson looked up at him. Knowing that look. He sighed and leaned back in his own chair.

"What ever you're planning to do to those girls stop now." He said. House looked to him before he stood up still smiling.

"Well I have to be going now. See ya Wilson." He said as he walked away, waving to him over his shoulder. Wilson sighed and shook his head knowing that House wasn't going to listen to him about backing off. He began to eat his food again.

Thirteen walked down the hall of hospital. She shook her head and rubbed her temple. Getting involved with Cameron was a big mistake from the beginning and she should have known that. She had heard all about her and Chase's on and off relationship and she should have kept her distance. But no. Her stupid lesbian half had to have her. She was just setting herself up for failure.

Her mind quickly raced back to the end of her conversation with the blonde during her lunch break. She frowned. She had come down on her hard but it had to be done. She shouldn't have had to force her to choose between her or her ex and on top of that Cameron didn't even have an answer for her. That made it even worst then what it already was.

So she left it at that. Telling her that it was fine and there was more fish in the sea. Or something like that she had said. The hurt look on Cameron's face was enough to make her forget anything harsh and rude she wanted to say to the older woman.

She should have kept her distance. She should have never approached her at the bar the first night. That was the biggest mistake. She shouldn't have offered to pay for the rest of her drinks. What she should have done was call a cab and send her butt home. It was clear she was already drunk. But no. She had to be curious of the other doctor. If she hadn't done any of these things she could have saved herself the heartache.

"Well you look deep in thought." She looked up and realized that she had stopped walking and was standing in the middle of the hall like an idiot. She gave a small smile to Foreman as he stopped in front of her. "Did you pick up those test results yet?" he asked.

"No. that's where I was headed actually. My train of thought was just somewhere else." She said with a small nod and a smile. He nodded as well and she could see the worry in this face.

"Well is there anything I can help you with? Anything you need to talk about? You seem pretty out of it all day." He said. She shook her head.

"I'm fine really. I'm just tired is all." She said and he nodded his head the look of worry still on his face. "I should go get those results before House ODs." She mumbled and walked pass him. He chuckled lightly and nodded on her last comment.

"Um Thirteen." He said and she turned to see him walking towards him. She let out a sigh. Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone for today? He began to walk next to her. "I was just wondering and I have been wondering for a while that if you weren't doing anything then maybe we could…" she stopped in her tracks and turned towards him.

"Are you…Are you asking me out?" she asked and he smiled some what as he put his hands in his pockets and looked to the floor. She smiled. It was cute. Some what. Maybe not as cute as Cameron but still his shyness was something you barely got to see. And she was kind of interested in him. He wasn't bad looking for starters.

"Yeah. You can say that. It all depends on what you have to say in return." He said with a shrug as he looked up at her. She closed her mouth realizing that it had opened some what in shock. She never thought her was interested in her. He never showed it that's for one. "You don't have too. I mean it's fine if you don't want to." He said.

"No!" she said and shook her head as a smile came to her lips. Probably the first real smile she had on her face all day. "I would love to go out with you." She said and he returned her smile. "I'm free tonight if that's o.k. with you." She said and he nodded.

"That's perfect. I'll pick you up around seven?" He said and she nodded her head. "Alright then. I'll see you tonight." He said and she nodded before she watched him turn and walk down the hall with what almost looked like a small bounce in his step.

She turned on her heels and began to walk down the hall again with a small smile of her own. This should be nice. Foremen was a nice guy. She needed something to get her mind off of Cameron anyways. She'd do just about anything to rid the other woman from her mind and a date with Foreman was perfect. She was really looking forward to it now.

She quickly turned the corner with her mind still on Foremen before she ran right into someone and gasped as a hot burning liquid ran down her torso. She clinched her teeth in pain as she gripped her shirt and pulled it to get it off her already burning body.

"Thirteen. I am so sorry." She looked up and her eyes narrowed.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said threw her teeth and Cameron pulled her eyes away from her shirt to look her in the eyes. "I'm really starting to think that you actually like throwing your coffee at me." she said and moved to walk pass her.

"I said I was sorry." She said and fallowed after her. "At least let me help you clean it off." She said and Thirteen shook her head. Her power walk increasing if it could and she could tell Cameron was having a hard time keeping up with her.

"It's fine. I can do it myself." She mumbled and quickly made her way into the locker room. Cameron stopped next to her and Thirteen looked to her. "What? I said it was fine." She said and opened her locker going threw it for an extra shirt.

"I'm not really comfortable about the way are conversation ended earlier is all." She said with a shrug and shifted on her feet. Thirteen removed her shirt and pulled out a black one. She looked over it and her eyebrows came together at the blood stains on it.

That's right. She had this one on yesterday when the patient lost his mind and then decide to throw blood up at her while she held him down. She sighed and nodded her head before she began to look for another shirt to ware.

Cameron watched her. "Are you even listening to me anymore?" she asked. Thirteen glanced to her.

"Sure." She mumbled and pulled out another shirt before throwing it back into her locker. Cameron rolled her eyes and moved to her own locker. She opened it and pulled out a blue shirt that matched Thirteen's blue jeans. She moved back over to her and held it out. Thirteen looked to it and chuckled softly.

"I'm not wearing one of your shirts again." she said still going threw her own locker.

"Come on Thirteen. You clearly have nothing to put on and you clearly need to clean out your locker." She said and stepped closer to her. Thirteen stared at it before she looked up at Cameron. She reached out and took it from her.

"Thanks." She mumbled and it was silent as she put in on. A little big in the front just like the last shirt of Cameron's that she had on. Cameron was like a whole cup size bigger then her. She sighed as she looked to her. "Looks like where back at the beginning." She said as she closed her locker and picked up her lab coat. She put in on and glanced to Cameron who was still watching her.

"I just don't want you to be mad at me anymore." Cameron said her eyes almost pleading and Thirteen stared at her. How could she deny a look like that? She just wanted to kiss her so bad and bit her lower lip to stop herself from doing just that. "For some odd reason I can't stand to have you upset with me. It's the only thing I thought about today." She said with a small shrug and Thirteen looked away from her. Cameron watched her closely.

"I'm not mad at you." She said and Cameron raised an eyebrow. It was clear that was she was. She leaned against the locker and Thirteen looked to her.

"Yes. You are. And I'm sorry that it's hard for me to chose between a new relationship and a friend that I knew for years." She said with a shake of her head. Thirteen's eyes narrowed slightly and she let out a sigh as she shook her head as she looked away.

"If that's what you want to call him." She said and looked to her. "But we both know that you still have feeling for Chase and I'm not going to be dragged along for the ride while you try to convince yourself that you're over him. But we both know that anything could bring back that spark the two of you had. And I'm not totally sure that, that spark is even gone." She said with a shake of her head as she looked away from her.

"Remy" She whispered and stepped towards her. Thirteen stepped back and looked up at her. They stared at each other and Cameron wanted so much to just hold her and tell her that what she had just said wasn't true but she wasn't so sure herself that it wasn't.

"I have to go. I'll return your shirt later." She said and rushed pass her and out the door. Cameron turned and watched her go. She let out a sigh. There was really nothing more she could say to Thirteen to make her understand that what she had with Chase was over and done with but it was true that she still had feelings for Chase and maybe it was just too soon to jump into another relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Thirteen let out a happy sigh as Forman walked her to her door. She turned to him with a smile. "I had fun Eric. Thank you" she said and he returned the small smile with a nod of his head and she looked to the ground. She hated awkward silences like this. "We should do it again sometimes." She said as she put her key in the door.

"Yeah. Like maybe tomorrow night." He said and she inhaled threw her teeth as a she unlocked her door before turning towards him. "o.k. I know that look. Tomorrow's not a good night. How about Friday?" He asked and she slumped her shoulders as she shook her head and he let out a sigh as looked away from. "Anytime the rest of this week?" He asked and she let out a sigh of her own.

"I'm sorry. Not this week by maybe next week o.k.? I'll call you." She said and he nodded his head as he put his hands in her pockets. She pushed her door opened as she kept her eyes on him before she leaned forward and kissed him softly on his cheek. He smiled at that and seemed to have brightened up as he looked back to her. She returned the smile before walking inside and closing the door behind her. She let out a sigh as she leaned against the door. O.k. so she wasn't busy at all the rest of this week but she didn't think she could spend another night with him. During their date tonight all she could think about was Cameron and something tells her it wouldn't be any different if she went out with him tomorrow night.

She threw her purse to the floor and took of her shoes off before removing her jacket. She sighed as she walked threw the living room and to her bed room where she turned on the light and flopped down on her bed. She sighed as she looked over to her clean clothes were Cameron's shirt sat on the top of the basket. She stared at it before she bit her lip and her eyes lowered.

Cameron sighed as she walked back into her living room with two beers. "Here." She said as she handed one to Chase as she sat down next to him.

"Thanks. I'm glad you agreed to meet with me like this." He said as he sipped it and she nodded her head though she refused to look at him. "I think us breaking up was a mistake." He said and she removed her beer from her mouth as she turned to look at him.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded his head.

"Yeah. I realize without you how empty I am and how much I miss you." He said as he ran his finger along the line of his beer bottle and she watched him do so before she looked up to his face as he let out a sigh and looked back to her. "I was hoping that if you where willing that we could start over." He said and she saw the hope flash in his eyes. She stared at him for a moment. There was no doubt in her mind that she still had feeling for Chase but then there was Thirteen.

"No." she said with a shake of her head and his mouth fell open at her straight to the point answer.

"W-what?" He asked as he watched her stand up and take his beer bottle before walking back towards the kitchen.

"I said no. You left me Chase not even a month again and now you want to get back together? I don't think so. I'm over you." She said as she poured his beer down the sink and he watched her from the door way. "I hope we can still be friends but I don't think we'll be anything more ever again." She said as he walked up behind her. He touched her arm and she stopped what she was doing as he leaned down towards her.

"Say that to my face. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want to be with me." He said and she inhaled deeply before she turned around and looked up at him as he rapped his arms around her. She brought her hand up and touched his cheek as she glanced down to his lips before looking up into his eyes again.

"I don't want to be with you anymore." She whispered as she shook her head and he looked shock as he stared down at her. she looked away from him as he stepped back from her and rage and hurt entered his face.

"Fine." He said and she gripped the sink behind her as she lowered her head and he nodded his head. "Fine but don't come crying back to me when you realize how much you need me." He said as he back up before turning and walking out of the kitchen to the front door. There was a knock just as he reached it and he swung the door opened. "Thirteen?" He said with a raised eyebrow as he stared down at her and she stared at him as well, just as confused as he was.

"Chase." She said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and she raised the shirt in her hand.

"I'm returning it." she said and he looked even more confused.

"This late?" He asked and she nodded her head as she slipped one hand into her back pocket.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I think that I'm allowed to visit a friend." He said sharply.

"Right. A friend." She said with a nod of her head before she sighed and it was clear she was irritated. "She is home? Can you give this too her." She said as she thrust the shirt into his chest just as Cameron walked up behind Chase and looked pass him to see who was at her door.

"Thirteen." She said and all eyes turned to her as she stared at Thirteen. "What are you doing here?" she asked Thirteen clinched her teeth.

"I was returning you shirt." She said and Cameron looked to the shirt in Chase's hand before she took it and looked to him.

"I thought you were leaving." She said.

"I was." He said as he looked back and forth between the two girls and it was clear that the wheels in his head were turning. There was something off about these two and he knew it. He shook his head with a sigh before he began to walk off. "I'll see you later Allison." He said and they both watched him go before Cameron looked to Thirteen who was still staring off after Chase.

"Thirteen." She whispered.

"I have to go." She mumbled as she moved to go down the stairs and Cameron quickly threw her shirt into her house before rushing off after her.

"Remy wait!" she yelled as she followed her down the street. "It wasn't what it looked like o.k. we was just finishing it off for good I swear." She said as she reached out and gripped her wrist to try and get her to slow down. Thirteen swung her arm free as she stopped for a moment to turn around to look at her as if warning her not to touch her again before she began to power walk down the street again.

"I could careless what you were doing with him Allison. It's you life do what you want. I just came to return your shirt." She said as she stopped in front of her car and Allison gripped her wrist and spun her around again. Thirteen fell back against her car at the aggressiveness of it and she looked to Cameron who was staring at her with a frown.

"You came to my house at nine thirty at night to return my shirt?" she asked and Thirteen clenched her teeth.

"Any maybe to apologize about what I said earlier but you can forget about that. Now get your hands off me." She said as she gripped her wrist and pulled her hand off her arm as she stood up off her car before Cameron quickly leaned forward and kissed her. Thirteen pushed her off before it could get deep. "What do you think your doing!" She snapped at her with pure rage in her eyes.

"You said it was my life and I can do what I want. So that's what I'm doing." She said as she stepped towards her again as she quickly cupped her cheeks and kissed her again. She pushed her back against the car and Thirteen gripped both her wrist and pulled her hands from her face as Cameron forced her tongue into her mouth. Cameron gripped her wrist in returned and pinned her to the car to get her to stop trying to push her away. She then focused on invading Thirteen's mouth with her tongue, kissing her hard and rough.

It didn't take long for Thirteen to start kissing back with just as much force as she leaned towards her for more though Cameron pinning her to the car stopped her from going to far. Cameron let out a small moan as she breathed hard threw her nose, finding it harder to breathe with every second the kiss dragged on. She released her wrist to grip her hair with both hands and Thirteen's hands went to her lower back as she pulled her closer before they pulled back for air.

Cameron opened her eyes as she panted and her head titled as her lips brushed Thirteen's softly almost hesitantly and Thirteen pecked her softly as she also tried to catch her breath before her eyes moved away from her lips to look her in the eyes. They stared at one another and Cameron watched as Thirteen's eyes hardened and she knew it was coming before it even happened. Thirteen pushed her away.

"I have to go." She mumbled and turned toward her car. She put her key in and opened the door. Cameron reached her hand pass her and gripped the door before she got inside. Thirteen let out a breath as Cameron stood closely behind her.

"Please stay." She whispered and Thirteen stood there for a moment before she slowly shook her head and swallowed.

"I can't. I'm sorry Allison." She mumbled as she pulled her door opened all the way and got inside. Cameron bit her lip as she backed away from the car. She knew there was no stopping her from leaving. She put her hands in her pockets as she watched Thirteen start up her car before driving off. She let out a sigh as she watched her driver down the street before quickly turning back towards her home just remembering that she had left her door opened.

Carmen bit at her nail as she stood at one of the counters in the ER the next day. Today was a pretty slow day and she only had about two patience all day so most of the time her mind began to wonder and when that happened it usually ended with her thoughts being all about Thirteen. She had told her that it was over between her and Chase last night so why did it seem like she was still angry with her? Why couldn't she just let it go? She had to know why Thirteen wouldn't at least give her a chance.

"Hello there sunshine." She looked up and immediately frowned as House leaned down on the counter across from her.

"Whatever you want I can't help you. I'm busy." She said as she quickly pretended to file some of the folders that were next to her. She knew such a lame like that wouldn't work on House but it was worth a try. She really didn't want to be bothered with him and his jokes and games. She wasn't in the mood for him at the moment.

"Aw don't be like that." He said with a pout and she let out a heavy sigh to try and keep herself calm. "Beside I know you're not busy. You've been standing over here and biting you nail for the past fifteen minutes unless biting your nail is what's been keeping you so busy then please continue." He said as he leaned off the counter and nodded his head. She clenched her teeth before turning to look at him.

"What do you want House?" she asked with a shake of her head just wanting to get whatever he wanted out of the way.

"Well I was just wondering…"He looked to the counter and ran his finger across it like a child that wanted to ask his mother to stay out late. "I was just wondering if you and Thirteen was sleeping together." He said and her eyes widen as she let out a small gasp not expecting that question and he quickly looked up at her to see her reaction.

Carmen turned away as she felt her face turn red. "That's the stupidest thing you've ever asked me House. Of course I'm not sleeping with her!" she said as she turned towards him suddenly angry. "I barely know her and on top of that she's a girl! I don't dater girls House and you know that! I liked you at one point in time." She said and he nodded his head as listened to her.

"No need to get angry I was just asking." He said as he rose off the counter once more and she watched him as her fist clenched and unclenched. "Well see you around Cameron." He said with a smile before he took his cane and limped away and she watched him the whole way before she let out a sigh. There was no way he would give up that easy. He was up to something and she knew it.

House limped down the hall before going into his off. He looked threw the glass wall to see Thirteen sitting at the table with the patient's file in her lap as she read over it. He walked threw the glass door and she glanced up at him. "Good morning Thirteen. How is our Patient doing today?" he asked. Her blue eyes followed him across the room until he sat down at the head of the table and she then lowered them back to the file.

"You actually care?" she asked.

"Of course I do." He said as he popped some pills into his mouth while adjusting himself in the seat. She nodded her head.

"Good. It appears the antibiotics we gave him last night are working." She said with another nod of her head and he nodded as well as he watching her though not interested in what she was saying at all.

"Huh. Well guess who I talked to this morning.' He said and she looked up at him before her eyes shifted to the windows and then she looked back to him with a shrug. "Well do you want to know?" He asked and she stared at him before she sighed and looked back down to the papers with a shake of her head.

"Not really." She said.

"I spoke to Cameron this morning." He said while nodding and she didn't seem at all interested as her body didn't change. She didn't tense at the sound of Cameron's name and House eyed her as she was harder to read the Cameron. The slightest change happened in her jaw as it clenched at the mention of Cameron's name. The detail was almost so small that House didn't catch it. But he was House so he catches everything. "Guess what she told me." He said and her jaw once again clenched before she closed the folder

"Maybe I should go check on the patient." She said as she looked up at him. "Aren't you wondering were Foreman and Taub are?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Who cares about those guys as long as we have each other." He said pointing to himself and then pointing back at her. "And besides I want to tell you what me and Cameron talked about." He said with a shrug of his shoulders as she rose to her feet anyways.

"Well I couldn't really care about what you and Dr. Cameron talked about. I barely know her." she said with a shrug as she pushed her chair in.

"Well that's rude after all she told me you two slept with together. Twice." He said and watched her closely for her reaction. Thirteen just simply swallowed a bit hard as she stared at the table. "Told me that you're pretty wild under the sheets." He said and nodded his head and she looked to him with narrowed eyes.

"Well she lied." She said threw her teeth before she shook her head and she turned to walk out.

"That's a real shame. You two would make a beautiful couple! Much better then that loser Chase! Who needs men I say!" he yelled after her but she ignored him as she continued out the room and he watched her go before leaning back in his chair.

Thirteen flexed her jaw as she power walked down the hall. She was furious. How could Cameron go running her mouth like that and to House of all people! Thirteen quickly stopped herself and she stood in the hall. Or House could have been making it up to get under her skin. That was just like him. But how did he now that they had sex twice? Lucky guess. She shook her head as she continued her walk down the hall to check on their patient.

Cameron stared at her salad before she let out a sigh and began to jab at it with her fork. She just wasn't hungry. She gathered her things as she began to get up before she looked up just in time to watch Thirteen take a seat with her lunch in the corner of the room. She bit her lip as she consisted going over to talk to her or not. Last night didn't end as well as she wanted and for all she knew Thirteen was still angry wit her.

She shook her head as she threw her salad away and took a deep breath before walking over to the other girl who glanced up at her as she stopped in front of her table. "Can I sit with you?" she asked and Thirteen looked up at her before she glanced around and nodded her head. Cameron let out another sigh as she sat down across from her. "Hi." She said after a moment of silence and she was relieved when Thirteen let a small smirk come to her lips as she looked up at her.

"Hi." She said with a nod of her head before returning her attention back to her food and then she suddenly stopped and frowned and Cameron held her breath as she thought Thirteen's attitude towards her would change but Thirteen continued to study her plate until she mumbled. "Where's my bun?" and Cameron let out a sigh as she relaxed.

"Thirteen I need to tell you something." She said and Thirteen looked up at her as her eyebrows came together.

'Please don't tell me that you told House we slept together." She said and Cameron's eyebrows came together as her head titled at the strange question.

"What?" she asked and Thirteen blinked a few times before she shook her head and leaned back.

"Nothing." She said with a shake of her head and Cameron nodded as she thought back to what her and House thought about that morning.

"He brought it up to you too!" she asked suddenly and Thirteen looked up at her. "He came up to me this morning asking if we were screwing each other." She said and Thirteen raised an eyebrow as she let out a small chuckle.

"Well he told me that you told him that we had slept together. Twice. He said you told him that this morning." She said.

"I told him no such thing!" she said.

"I thought so." Thirteen said with a nod of her head. "He's just full of games and to smart for his own good. He should know when to mind his business." She said as she began to eat and Cameron nodded her head as she watched her.

"I know what you mean." She said and it was silent as Thirteen continued to eat. "Remy I mean it when I say I'm over Chase." She said Thirteen pulled her attention away from her food to look up at her once more. "Last night he had asked me to get back together with him but I turned him down and that's why he was on his way out. I don't know about you but for the past couple of days your all I can think about." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders and Thirteen slowly looked to her food again before she leaned back in her chair and smirked towards her.

"glad to hear it because your all I've been thinking about for the past couple of days so I'm glad to see you've been thinking of me too." She said and Cameron bit her lower lip to try and suppress the smile that wanted so hard to spread across her face at Thirteen's words.

"Really?" she asked and Thirteen nodded her head. "Then let's try this ago. No Chase involved." She said with a shake of her head and Thirteen nodded again.

"Okay. Allison would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?" Thirteen asked and Cameron smiled.

"I'd love too Remy." She said.

**I…forgot…all about… this story…truth is I probably forgot it because I hate it so much. But I was going through my stories in my Word Documents and found this chapter so I thought I might as well post it up. But seeing that I hate this story so much it'll probably be the last chapter to be posted. And a little heads up I didn't bother to proofread it so don't tell me how bad my grammar is in a review if you leave one. Oh and thanks for all the past reviews that I got for this story.**


End file.
